Sailor Fruits Basket
by LivingDayDream
Summary: The cast of Fruits Basket....as Sailor Scouts? SM&FB crossover...
1. Chapter 1

I'm thinking about writing a Sailor Moon/ Fruits Basket crossover. In which I shall make

the members of Fruits Basket sailor scouts. (No not all of them will be wearing

skirts….naughty minds.) But before I do I'd like to get everyone opinion on it. So….what

do y'all think!


	2. The other scouts

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. Naoko Takeuchi-san and Natsuki Takaya-san have that honor.

Hey! Sorry about not getting this up sooner. Work was draining me to the bone. I just had zero energy. Sorry…But here it is now! And I hope you enjoy and review!

Sailor Moon fell to her knees exhausted. The other sailor scouts lying around her unconscious.

"She's…too powerful…" Sailor Moon said weakly just before she fell to the ground…defeated.

A few feet away, among the piles of rubble, hide Luna, Artemis, and Diana. They stared at the seen in front of them in disbelief. Tears running down their face.

"Chibi-Usa!" Screamed Diana as she jolted forward.

"NO!" Yelled Artemis as he blocked his daughter's way. "You can't go out there! If you do then you'll just end up like the others!"

"Your father's right," said Luna as she tried with all her might to swallow back her tears, "If we fight we'll lose."

"B-b-but how c-can we help them…" stammered Diana through her tears.

Artemis stared directly into Luna eyes as he declared, "By waking the other scouts."

Luna gasped. "No. We can't. There not ready."

"We have no chose." He said. "We must awaken the other scouts. For Sailor Moon and the others sake. For everyone's sake…"

Kyo Sohma walked, for once in a very long time, alone on the way to school. He held his bag over one shoulder while tucking his other hand in the pocket of his uniform pants. His thoughts carrying his attention away from the path in front of him.

'_At least I didn't have to walk with that damn rat today! Coming down with a cold! How stupid of him to let himself get sick! I just wish Tohru didn't stay behind to make sure he was ok…'_

Kyo's thoughts continued to blind him of his awareness. But, of course, Luna did not know this as she leaped from her perch on the wall beside Kyo to his shoulder.

Kyo jumped a foot back. Knocking Luna off him. "What the he-" started Kyo. He then stopped as he spotted the black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. He relaxed as he told himself, '_its just cat.'_

"Greetings, Kyo the Cat," said Luna.

"A talking cat!" yelled a freaked out Kyo.

"Well of course. You're a talking cat too. Aren't you Kyo?"

"Well yeah but-Wait! How the hell do you know about that?"

"That is a long story that shall be told once we have gathered all of the Chinese Zodiac Scouts. Now clear your mind."

Without further warning a golden light shot from Luna's crescent moon to Kyo's forehead. Then there was a loud popping sound and a cloud of orange smoke as Kyo changed into his cat form.

Kyo looked stunned before he realized his form.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID I TRANSFORM!" He yelled angrily.

"Because only your cat form is able to awaken the other scouts," declared Luna

"Screw you lady! As soon as turn back I'm gonna get the hell away from yo-"

"You won't change back! Not until you awaken all of the other scouts and they defeat the dark power that looms ever closer to this city! So you might as well get used to it! Because your going to be stuck that way for quit a while!

A/N: Well first chappy done. Don't worry. It gets better. I do need some help with color schemes for the others sailor scout outfits. So ideas are welcome. As are reviews of course!


	3. Pucker up Sailor Rat

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket. Naoko Takeuchi-san and Natsuki Takaya-san have that honor.

Tohru Honda sat by a bed where a slightly better feeling Yuki lay. She moved aside a empty bowl of leek soup as she said, "I'm glad your fever has gone down some."

Yuki smiled his sweet prince like smile. "Thank you for caring Honda-san. But you really didn't have to stay behind. Shigure said that he had called Hatori, and that he should be soon enough. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to stay."

"Oh no! I didn't feel that way at all! I wanted to stay behind, really! Besides, I couldn't just leave you sick in bed! And-"

Right then the door rammed open by an orange cat that was none other than Kyo. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled as he sped into the room at record-breaking speed. He jumped onto a near by dresser and started hissing at a black cat who had calmly, yet sternly walked into Yuki's room.

"You listen here Kyo the Cat! You are going to come down off that dresser right now and reawaken the other scouts! Starting with Yuki the Rat over there!" The black cat finished by pointing one paw over to where a very stunned and confused looking Yuki and Tohru were.

"Well…this is…new," said Yuki

"Um…Hello their kitty," said Tohru as she walked over to the cat a little nervously, " What's your name?"

Luna turned toward Tohru and started to make a formal introduction. She told them who she was, why she was here, and why Kyo was in his cat form. When she finished she left one very irritated Kyo ranting on about how insane Luna was, one very unhappy who thought the whole thing was a little… off, and one very excited Tohru who had come to the conclusion that Luna was one of the most adorable cats she had ever seen and that Yuki, Kyo, and the others being heroes who fought crime now was very cool!

"Of course it will be dangerous…" said Tohru after she stopped raving about the hero thing. "But I bet you guys get special powers that help you fight and protect you!"

"Tohru-san, if you don't kind me saying, I think your missing the point. There is just no way any of us can be heroes. Especially Kyo…"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean you damn rat!"

"Well…technically Kyo is not a scout. He is only necessary in awakening the other scouts. So, I think without further ado, we shall start with who has to be first. Luckily for us that happens to be Yuki the Rat."

"Wait, why does Yuki have to go first?" asked Tohru

"Because the scouts of the Chinese Zodiac have to be awakened in the order the appeared before god," explained Luna. She then jumped on top of the dresser, and (astonishing enough) dragged Kyo in her teeth over to Yuki's bed.

"Now, kiss Yuki the Rat!"

A silence like no other fell over the room in that moment. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo stared at Luna. Their mouths wide open with shock.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK, PERVERTED GAME ARE YOU PLAYING LADY!" yelled Kyo.

"Um…excuse me, but why does Kyo have to kiss Yuki?" asked Tohru, who was still quite shocked by the latest statement.

" Well…you see, no one knows exactly why," said Luna, "All that is known is that when the twelve zodiac animals were cursed it was said that a hug and kiss shall transform them. We already know that a hug, from the opposite member of sex, transforms them into your animal form. So a kiss must transform you into your scout forms. And, like I said, Kyo the Cat is the only one that can reawaken them…"

"HELL NO!" raged Kyo. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN KISS THAT DAMN RAT!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with that cat," said Yuki, "I'd he die than kiss me."

"Enough!" yelled Luna. She then ran and head butted right into Kyo side. Causing him to stumble and fall face first…into Yuki's lips!

There was then a blinding gray light that seemed surround Yuki's entire being. Yuki looked surprisingly content as the light slowly started to fad away leaving behind a gray transformation pen with a white rat engraved on it.

Yuki picked up the pen, and, without a second thought, raised it above his head and said, "Zodiac Rat Power!"

In another flash of gray light he was dressed in highly stylish gray tux with white lining. It also came with a cape that had a picture of stealthy looking rat on the back.

"Wow…Yuki…" gasped Tohru. "You look just like a prince."

"More like a very horrendous cos-player!" Laughed Kyo

Yuki landed a blow to Kyo's head that was completely untraceable.

"T-that was really fast!" stammered Tohru.

"The Rat is known to be the most stealthy and quick of all the Zodiac scouts. It's moves are known to not ever be seen," stated Luna, "Now, Yuki the Rat can untransform, and we can go awaken the next member of the Chinese Zodiac. Hatsuharu the Ox."

" So…that means Kyo has to kiss Hatsuharu now…"

A/N: Well there you have it! Sorry about the long wait. Stupid writers block! I do hope you enjoyed it though! And, as always, reviews and ideas are most welcomed! Like how am I going to convince Kyo to awaken the others…


End file.
